


Speaking In Tongues

by DownInTheGutter



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Galo is stupid and I love him, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Galo, Pining, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownInTheGutter/pseuds/DownInTheGutter
Summary: Galo's mouth being faster than his brain happens to have consequences.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Speaking In Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm stuck in Promare hell like the rest of you, I watched the movie three times already and I love it so much
> 
> This idea came to me and I just sat down and wrote it, haven't been this into anything in ages  
> I just love Galo and Lio so much

It’s an afternoon like any other, with the two of them sitting on the couch, when Galo drops the bomb.

“I think we should sleep together.” Galo says, as casually as one could.

Lio turns to stare at him silently.

“I want to sleep with you.” Galo repeats, face earnest. “Tonight. In my bed.” He adds, helpfully.

Lio is… unsure about what to say. He’s not averse to the idea, per se. Galo is objectively really, really hot, and he’s also kind-hearted and sweet in his own silly way, but the offer is still rather surprising.

It seems like a huge step, but he’s never been one to back away from a challenge, so he just smirks and says “Okay. Let’s do it”.

***

He tries to enter the bedroom looking seductive, but he’s not sure if he pulls it off. Galo is already in bed, playing on his phone. When Lio clears his throat to catch his attention, Galo gives him the brightest grin and an enthusiastic wave, which is frankly ridiculous, but Lio feels the corners of his mouth pulling up all the same.

“I was wondering when you’d show up!”

“So…” Lio sits on the bed hesitantly, not sure if he should start taking his clothes off. Galo is not wearing a shirt, but that’s nothing new, and he’s covered with the duvet from the waist down, so there’s no telling what’s underneath.

Surprisingly, Galo seems to sense his apprehension. Oddly perceptive of him. “Is this a problem? Please tell me if it is.” He says, gesturing between them and the bed.

“No, it’s just…” Lio isn’t sure what he was planning to say, but Galo interrupts him anyway.

“I mean, I kinda prefer sleeping by the wall, but we can switch, if you don’t like it.” Galo says earnestly.

Lio just stares at him “What?”

“You didn’t look like you wanted to sleep from the side, so you can take the place by the wall.” He says, getting ready to move over.

“No, it’s fine!” Lio interrupts him, feeling completely lost as to what’s happening.

“Okay, then.” Galo gives him another bright smile. “Goodnight, Lio!” He says cheerfully and then promptly falls asleep.

***

Lio wakes up late in the morning. He feels warm, comfortable, and more rested than he had in a decade at least. Since Galo is still asleep, he takes his time just looking at him. Galo snores slightly, and sleeps with his mouth open and drooling on the pillow. A few strands of hair are stuck to his cheek, probably because of the drool. The sight should be rather off-putting and yet, he finds it kind of adorable (even though he wouldn’t be caught dead saying it).

Still, by the light in the apartment it has got to be close to noon, and Galo is always at work at 7AM sharp. He sighs in regret and nudges him gently.

“Galo? Wake up.” Galo just snuggles closer to him, still very much asleep. As much as he likes it, he knows that if there is one thing Galo takes seriously, it’s his job. Therefore, he punches him in the arm.

“Ow.” Galo blinks sleepily. “What was that?”

Lio puts on a stern face, trying to ignore how cute sleepy Galo looks. “You’ve overslept. You’re late for work.” He lets that sink in.

Galo practically jumps out of the bed wearing only something that could be politely called boxer briefs, but much too small and fitting, in Lio’s opinion. He pretends to turn his head away while Galo is trying to put on pants, hopping on one leg and inevitably crashing into a dresser.

“Ow, fuck. Sorry, Lio.” He smiles sheepishly, as if he thought Lio could be offended by a swear word. Cute. “I haven’t slept that well in ages! We should do this again!” He says, half dressed with his hair all over the place and having no business looking that good.

“Was it good for you too? Sleeping with me?” He asks, smiling eagerly, and nearly bouncing awaiting the response.

Lio grimaces a little at the choice of words, but he doesn’t have the heart to lie to him. “Yes, it was nice.” Seeing the puppy eyes he adds with sincerity that surprises himself. “I haven’t felt this good in ages.”

“That’s great!” Galo pumps a fist in the air. “I’m off to work, now, bye!”

***

“Well, look who decided to show up” Aina says as soon as he stumbles in through the station door. “You’re usually here before any of us, so what happened?”

All of the team is sitting around the table having lunch, so he probably hasn’t missed out on any action, but he still feels guilty about being late. He briefly considers lying, but decides honesty is the best course of action.

“I am late because I slept with Lio!” He announces to the room, perhaps a bit too loudly. There is no immediate reaction.

Then, several things happen at once.

Varys chokes on his sandwich, which prompts Lucia to start hitting him on the back with a tray, Remi knocks over a glass, Chief Ignis turns an alarming shade of red, and Aina falls out of her chair.

Galo springs into action, first helping Aina up, throwing a towel at Remi, grabbing the tray from Lucia and then executing what is in his opinion a flawless Heimlich maneuver on Varys.

He turns to the Chief and beams, waiting for praise.

The Chief looks… somewhat stiff. Galo feels himself deflating a little.

“Galo, could you come to my office for a moment?” The Chief says, expressionless, but for some reason looking distinctly uncomfortable.

He follows him into the office, feeling a bit like a kicked puppy. What has he done wrong?

He looks back at his team, hoping for a hint, but they don’t even give him a glance, even though he knows they will follow in a minute and stand by the door hoping to hear what is said in the Chief’s office. He’s done it plenty of times himself.

Once they enter the office and close the door, Chief Ignis seems to notice his lack of spirits and claps him on the shoulder. “Look, Galo, it might have been a bit awkward, but we’re happy for you.”

Galo’s not sure what he’s talking about, but still responds with a cheerful “Thanks, Chief! Oh, and sorry for being late because I slept with Lio!”

Chief Ignis looks like he’s considering his words very carefully. “Just… don’t make a habit of it.” he manages.

A habit of what? Oooh. “But sir, I intend to sleep with Lio every night from now on!”

“I meant it about being late.” Chief’s face is doing some weird spasmy thing. He sighs in what sounds like defeat and finally claps Galo on the shoulder again. “Good talk. Now get back to the others.”

“Yes, sir!” Galo strikes a pose before leaving the office.

As expected, they are all cluttered near the door, but no one is looking him in the eyes. Weird.

***

It’s only after a few hours that Aina and Lucia approach him.

“So, was it a one time thing, or?” She asks, casually.

“No!” Galo grins at her. “I plan on always sleeping with Lio from now on!”

“So we’ve heard you telling the Chief” She says, not a single bit of remorse about eavesdropping. “But what does Lio say about it?”

“He said he hasn’t felt that good in years!” Galo puffs up his chest.

Aina scoffs. “Now you’re just bragging.”

“No, he did say that!” He says, defensive. “I’m too honorable to lie, you know that!”

“Maybe we should have a get together? Pizza, drinks, games?” Lucia pipes up.

“Sure!” Galo agrees easily. He loves all three. “Lio will love it too, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will add the next chapter in a day probably, I still need to finish it  
> Also comments make me happy for months, I reread them all the time


End file.
